Remote Control
by xXdreameaterXx
Summary: Since the Doctor has a history of ignoring her phone calls Clara gives him something he can't ignore, at least not for long - and only she has the power to activate it. Until it all goes horribly wrong in the most inconvenient of situations. Featuring control freak Clara and a remote controlled, vibrating cock ring. Might be a crack story.


**Remote Control**

The Doctor was just about to accept another drink from the group of pirates that had invited him to a dirty low pub when he was all of a sudden reminded of his latest agreement with Clara. A jolt of unexpected pleasure shot through his body when the remote controlled cock ring around his shaft was very suddenly activated and began vibrating. The Doctor closed his eyes at the sensation and had to suppress a moan when Clara, on Earth right now, had pressed the button on the remote control that she had enhanced with his sonic screwdriver to reach him anywhere in the universe. He wasn't sure whether to curse or praise the day he had taught her how to use it.

"Come on, Doctor, have another drink with us," the captain prompted him, "Without you we would have died out there in the storm."

The Doctor granted him a smile, though he was sure it was horribly twisted as he was trying very hard to ignore the increasing pressure around his cock. The vibration was low and pleasant so he thought he would still have time for another drink before the arousal would become too obvious even in his wide plaid trousers.

"Alright," he finally agreed and just a moment later he was handed another pint.

The pirates around him all raised their glasses. "To the Doctor!"

"To me," he joked and took a sip, almost spitting the content back into the glass when the vibration increased. _Damn you, Clara_ , he thought, _What if I'm currently running from Daleks or I'm chained up in an dungeon in a medieval castle?_ He dreaded to think that something like that might happen and she chose to activate the new toy at that precise moment. She had been mad at him and normally the Doctor should know better than to anger her. In a way, he had earned it.

" _Umpf_ ," he uttered, pressing his lips together when suddenly the cock ring's vibration went up another notch. He was almost tempted to rock against it, his member growing increasingly hard under the stimulation.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" the captain asked after a moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I have to go," he said, "The lady is calling."

 **OOO**

 _4 Days Earlier:_

"You never answer the phone," she complained loudly after barging into the TARDIS, "You ignore it or unplug it from the TARDIS and you always arrive either 3 hours before or 3 days after I originally called you."

"I'm a Time Lord, Clara-" he tried to argue.

"You're a _Never-On-Time-Lord_ but that stops right now because I have found just the thing," a wide grin spread on Clara's face, "Something _even you_ can't ignore."

The Doctor cocked his eyebrows at the device she had pulled from her pocket and held into his face. It took him a moment to recognize it for what it was but eventually a mixture of arousal and suspicion and, well, curiosity arose inside of him.

"You. . . you. . . you want me to. . .?" he stammered, pointing at the cock ring in her hand, "I'm supposed to _wear_ that?"

Clara granted him the sweetest of smiles. "I'll let you know when you can take it off – once you've learned how to operate a phone properly. Besides, it's much more personal than a stupid phone, don't you think?"

Clara activated the device using the remote control in her other hand and a humming sound filled the console room of his space ship. He swallowed hard. "Control freak," the Doctor spat at her but the tone of his voice must have told her he was more than intrigued by the idea.

 **OOO**

Clara was beginning to grow impatient, already suspecting that the Doctor might have taken the ring off as soon as he had left her the other day. But just to be sure she clicked the button on the remote another time, reaching the highest vibration setting the toy had to offer and suddenly she heard the familiar whooshing sound of the TARDIS landing in her living room.

"For God's sake Clara, turn it off," he cursed through the closed door, making Clara giggle, "I'm here! Look!"

The TARDIS door flew open and the visibly aroused Time Lord stepped into her living room. Now Clara truly couldn't hold the laughter back any longer. If she was completely honest, punishing him so he would finally be on time for once was only one of the reasons why she had given him the cock ring. She knew that she was a control freak only too well and right at the moment she loved being one, too. In her hand she held the power over the Doctor, last of the Time Lords, the runaway, the rebel, the oncoming storm, . . . _Doctor Disco_. . . and with as much as the click of a button she was completely in control of him. No matter where he was in the universe, one click and he would come to her. In some respects he was only just like any other man after all.

She smiled at him and pressed the button again only to see the look on his face when the pleasure shot through him and he cringed just a little at the sensation.

"Clara," the Doctor said weakly, " _Please._ "

"You _like_ it," she noticed to her own excitement and the thought of him being so turned on – and her being in control over his arousal – was very enticing. But not right now. Right now she wanted adventure. There was still time for bedroom activities later today. And yet Clara couldn't quite help it and pressed the button one more time.

This time the Doctor moaned audibly. "Please, stop," he begged her.

"Alright," she replied with a smile, "I'll take care of that later. Right now I want to go out and have an adventure."

The look on his face alone was worth the entire trouble of going to a sex shop and buying that thing. The Doctor looked so utterly shocked and disappointed that Clara found it hard to refrain from laughing again.

"Don't worry. I'll take _really_ good care of you tonight," Clara reassured him, "Until then: down boy."

The Doctor growled as he followed her into the TARDIS, obviously anything but satisfied with the turn of events but Clara was certain he would _calm down_ again and a bit of teasing beforehand could make it all the more interesting in a few hours.

 **OOO**

Landing in the middle of a Cybermen invasion hadn't been planned but now that they had stumbled again right into action the Doctor and Clara had both agreed that they had to do something about that. A couple of explosions and a thwarted cyber plan later the Doctor and Clara were on the run again and she loved it. She loved the way the adrenaline coursed through her bloodstream, the way the Doctor grabbed her hand and always dragged her to safety into the TARDIS at the last moment. She loved they way they laughed at each other afterwards and the way they would ravish one another at the height of their victory once their breathing had normalized somewhat.

But today something was different when suddenly the Doctor came to a halt. He closed his eyes and his face was nothing but a twisted grimace.

"Clara . . . _oh_ ," he moaned, his voice oddly strained, "Do you really think this is the best time to be doing that?"

She looked over her shoulder. The cybermen chasing them were nowhere to be seen yet. Maybe they had even given up.

"Doing what?" she asked him in confusion.

He groaned, a deep, carnal sound. "The _thing_ , Clara," he said breathlessly, "Switch it off!"

"Oh," she uttered, suddenly realizing what he was talking about. The remote was in her trouser pocket and it must have activated while she had been running. Quickly she pulled it out right when she started hearing the metal steps of the Cybermen approaching again.

"Hurry!"

"Uhm, Doctor," she hesitated when she looked at the remote, realizing their current predicament, "I can't. The button is jammed."

He growled at her in reply.

"Ok, no time," Clara said when she heard the Cybermen come closer and she reached for his hand, "Gotta run!"

Together they dashed along the corridors into the vague direction of the parked TARDIS only this time it was Clara pulling the Doctor behind her and not the other way around. And that was an endeavour that became increasingly difficult with his growing arousal at the cock ring's stimulation. She could feel that he attempted to stop a couple of time, trying to give in to the pleasure of the toy but there as no time, not with Cybermen chasing them on their heels. He groaned and moaned behind her as they ran.

"We're almost there," she announced and after turning around another corner they finally spotted the TARDIS.

Clara thought she had lost the ability to breathe until the doors closed behind them and finally she gasped, knowing that they were both safe.

"Alright," she panted, turning around towards the Doctor, "Now we can-"

Clara stopped abruptly when she saw him, his face twisted in a grimace of pleasure as he cried out in his orgasm, a stain spreading over his plaid trousers.

"Too late," the Doctor replied, swallowing hard.

"Oops," she uttered, biting her lower lip.

"Can't say that that has ever happened in my 2000 years before," he glared at her, "Please, let's not do that again."

Clara smiled at him to cheer him up. "Alright," she agreed, "Let's keep that thing for the bedroom only."

And all of a sudden the Doctor didn't look so grim anymore.


End file.
